


In the stillness of the forest [FanArt]

by HotaruYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Secret Santa, Victuuri Gift Exchange 2017, based on a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/pseuds/HotaruYuki
Summary: (Since it doesn't seems like the Victuri Gift Exchange 2017 collection is ever going to get published, I have made the choice to take my gift out of the collection, but if the collection ever opens up I will put my work back in to it)-Hi, merry christmas Selkiegirl :)I'm your secret santa, I hope you like your gift.You're first request was some fanart from you fic 'wild mint blossoms', and that is exactly what you get.When I read you story, I absolutely fall in love with your writing, and the story, and just knowed that I had to make some art for it.I chose to make something for a scene, that really stood out to me, and showed the tone of the story well.It's not a Victuuri scene, but a Victor scene, I hope you don't mind.(Excerpts of the secne in end notes).





	In the stillness of the forest [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selkiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wild mint blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499640) by [selkiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiegirl/pseuds/selkiegirl). 



> (Since it doesn't seems like the Victuri Gift Exchange 2017 collection is ever going to get published, I have made the choice to take my gift out of the collection, but if the collection ever opens up I will put my work back in to it)
> 
> -
> 
> Hi, merry christmas Selkiegirl :)  
> I'm your secret santa, I hope you like your gift.  
> You're first request was some fanart from you fic 'wild mint blossoms', and that is exactly what you get. 
> 
> When I read you story, I absolutely fall in love with your writing, and the story, and just knowed that I had to make some art for it.  
> I chose to make something for a scene, that really stood out to me, and showed the tone of the story well.  
> It's not a Victuuri scene, but a Victor scene, I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> (Excerpts of the secne in end notes).

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by this scene in Chapter 2: 
> 
> He hates himself, because he is so so afraid of forgetting, but everything keeps slipping out of his grasp, chasing the pieces like will-o-the-wisps until they leave him drowning and with nothing but darkness and people with lost names and half shadowed faces.
> 
> Viktor presses his face into the bark, his tightly tensed fingers leaving dark crescents of green behind, and when his twists, turning instead to have his hunched back again the tree and sliding down until he is slumped over, the sound that comes out of his mouth is guttural and raw.
> 
> There is the lump in his throat as if he wants to start crying, and Viktor doesn’t understand why.
> 
> Instead, he curls his back and brings his knees to his chest, his hands grasping at his face and his eyelids, as if maybe, if he can swallow and ignore the tightness of his strung out emotions, maybe he won't feel like crying anymore.
> 
> He wonders if fae cry, as he pulls his body into himself, and the thought is cruel in some ways, alienating and making him feel so very small, but as he tries to stifle the sob with his hand, the image of his mother on his mind and the scent of blueberries with every breath, he catches a glimpse of something.
> 
> It is a bird wing, the feathers splayed and the bones twisted away from the body, and the very wrongness of it is enough to make him stop in some ways, enough to push aside the guilt at leaving Yuuri with so little explanation, and he can't stop looking at it.
> 
> The feather were once a greyish blue, but death had dulled them even more, until they were almost colourless, and when Viktor peered closer, he thought he saw brown crusted droplets of dried blood clinging to the down.
> 
> It was in the water, the one wing that Viktor saw raised above the surface like a morbid map, and Viktor keeps looking at it, even as he tears his gaze away, something deep and intrinsic drawing him back to stare at the way that the bird’s tightly closed beak was still a yellow so golden it almost glimmered, and the way that it's one open eye was so so so very dark.


End file.
